The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox maculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duephopin’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Phlox plants with unique and attractive flower color.
The new Phlox plant originated from an open-pollination in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Phlox maculata identified as code number PH-05-0310-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Phlox maculata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Phlox plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.